The present invention is directed to a garment securing device. In particular, the present invention is directed to a device and method for retaining shirt tails in a pair of pants.
Various devices for retaining shirt tails in a pair of pants are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,114,222 (Holben) discloses a shirt stay disposed adjacent to the inside waist of a pair of pants that has grip surfaces to help keep the tails of a shirt from slipping out.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,923 (Cohen) discloses a shirt hold-down device that utilizes a large elastomeric web to accommodate a user's groin area and has fasteners to secure the web to a user's shirt.
U.S. Patent App Pub. No. 2010/0235969 (Isaacson et al.) is directed to an undergarment that includes elongated loops having fasteners that attach to the bottom of the shirt tails of a shirt to secure the shirt tails in place.
U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. 2011/0094063 (Dong) is directed to an adjustable shirt tuck clip. The clip attaches to a shirt to adjust its waist size to neatly tuck the excess in the user's trousers.
U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. 2006/0010559 (Hamlet) is directed to a self tucking shirt mechanism that utilizes a special nap that dynamically urges the shirt into the pants.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,993 (Gilman et al.) is directed to a shirt locking device that includes a fastening device and a weight. The fastening device affixes the bottom portion of a shirt in a tucked position against an undergarment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,393 (Alger) is directed to a combination of a shirt and a pair of pants that are fastened together by a self-releasing bond.
It would be beneficial to provide a shirt tail retention device that is inexpensive, simple to use, nonintrusive, requires no laundering, and can easily be used with multiple pairs of pants.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.